


Statement on The Dark

by JustMeWriting



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: The Dark Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeWriting/pseuds/JustMeWriting
Summary: At first, I didn’t notice it. I thought it was a pen stain or a beauty mark, but then it started spreading. It looked like a starfish. From where it started, it spreads in sharp angles, like something broken. It’s black. It doesn’t hurt. It’s nothing.
Kudos: 2





	Statement on The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A statement for my tma OC/self-insert :) 
> 
> TW/CW : mention of blood + unusual body fluids, hearing voices, disappearing, general warning for disturbing things

« You know, I didn’t even notice it at first. I don’t look at myself that much. And where it was, on my face, I didn’t have any chance to see it unless I looked. I don’t know how long it was there before it started growing, spreading. I remember brushing it off quickly when I caught my reflection, thinking it was just some dirt or the dark stain of a pen. 

It doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t feel like anything, not really. I can feel my face become numb or, or... disappearing. I know it’s empty. It’s nothing. 

When I finally noticed it wasn’t going away, I thought it was a beauty mark. I couldn’t feel a bump under my fingers when I touched it, and I wasn’t worried about it. But it kept growing every day, little by little, and it started loosing its round shape. 

I could’ve gone to the doctor. I don’t think it would have changed anything. But I didn’t go because it’s- it’s scary, you know, going out and seeing people. Going to  classes is hard already and it’s not like anyone even talks to me. 

One morning I woke up and I looked into the mirror, and it looked like... like a starfish, maybe. From where it had started, it spread in sharp angles, like something broken. It’s black. It’s darker than anything I’ve ever seen. 

I started sleeping with the lights on again. With the years I had managed to reduce my fear, the outside light from the street lamps enough. But with this darkness growing on my skin, it stared to feel like the dark had gotten me. Feels like it’s my punishment for trying to think I could escape it. 

I was afraid when it got close to my eye, but nothing happened. My vision didn’t change, it didn’t hurt, didn’t feel like I’d loose the eye at all. It spread to my neck, and at that point I had stopped going outside all together. I still thought I would wake up one morning and it would have gone away and I’d be able to get my diploma like nothing happened. 

When it covered half of my face, I started coughing this thick, black liquid. It came from my nose too, like I was bleeding. It didn’t look, of smell, or taste like blood, though. It didn’t smell or taste like anything, actually. Well- it tastes like nothing. Like the black of my face feels. I cried a lot in the past months, and my tears are black, too. 

I can’t sleep. I feel like if I sleep it spreads faster, and I don’t know what’s going to happen when it covers my entire body. Where there’s black there’s nothing, and I can’t even wear my glasses anymore since it spread to my nose and my ears. I can’t wear clothes anyway because there’s nothing where my shoulder should be. It’s emptiness, and I’m terrified of it but I... 

When I can sleep I dream of it, of, of the darkness covering me entirely and how I’d disappear in myself and become part of the dark I hate so much. I can hear voices calling to me, crying for help and telling me how good it’ll be to be one with the shadows. I hate it, but I can’t wear headphones to cover the noise. I think it’s in my head anyway. 

I can still sit, so that’s what I do. I can still talk, see, hear, smell, even if my face isn’t here anymore. If I cut myself what comes out isn’t blood. It’s almost to my hands now, and I wonder if I’ll be able to hold things once they’re reached. That’s why I’m doing this now, you know. While I can still hold the recorder. I don’t think there’s any hope for me. I just... I don’t want to go there. I don’t want to go there wherever that is, and I can’t help the people calling for me like they’re lost and I don’t want to indulge in the voices calling me in but I _want_ to.

It’s not painful. It doesn’t hurt, but it does, and these days it feels like it doesn’t matter how many lights I lit, my apartment still look too dark. »

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR TMA SEASON 4/5 ? 
> 
> So my story for this OC (self insert) is that. When everything goes to shit and the apocalypse starts, xe’re stuck in a place that’s just black, and xe have to keep running from things xe can’t see. Xe also have a bright yellow hoodie that makes them so visible, and the dark is still spreading on xem. So it’s easier get taken by whatever’s chasing xem or become part of the dark xe’re trying to run away from.


End file.
